I Hope Tomorrow Will Be Sunny
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: “I hope tomorrow will be sunny.” Johnny Cade’s been through a lot in his 16 years. But still, he’s been able to look past it, and see the sun . . . [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Outsiders or "Ashita Tenki Ni Nare". Deal with it.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **"I hope tomorrow will be sunny." Johnny Cade's been through a lot in his 16 years. But still, he's been able to look past it, and see the sun . . . - One-shot.

**Author Notes: **This is pretty much like a tribute to Johnny. I wanted to do one about him, because I haven't written one about him yet. So, I chose Miyavi's "Ashita Tenki Ni Nare", or in English, "I Hope Tomorrow Will Be Sunny".

Anyway, enjoy!

**I Hope Tomorrow Will Be Sunny**

_Yume ha yume no mama.__ Dakara yume nanda you. Nande sabishii koto yuuna you.  
Yume miru no ga tada nara kanaeruno mo tada desho.  
Kyou mo beddo— IMETORE shiyou_

_A dream remains a dream, that's why it's called a dream.  
Don't say such lonely things.  
If it doesn't cost anything to dream, then it is free to make it come true, isn't it?  
Today also in bed— Let's train that image_

Johnny's eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. Glancing around him, he saw random clothes thrown on the ground and a few broken pieces of wood. It was dark, and his mattress was pretty messed up, with tears in quite a few places. He rubbed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

He'd had such a good dream. There were no Socs, and he was in the country with the rest of the gang. It was really peaceful up there, and there was a pond behind the place they stayed. They could also perfectly see the sunset. In this dream, he had rescued some kids. He was a hero.

But he thought that would never happen. How could a greaser be a hero?

It didn't matter, though, because it was just a dream. Dreams were great. You could get out of reality, and anything could happen. Suddenly, he realized something.

It was dead silent.

Jumping off the bed, he pushed open his door slightly and cautiously peered through the small opening. No one was there, even though there were a few broken glasses on the ground. He shook his head and crept out of his house slowly, and was careful not to slam the door behind him.

For some reason, he felt really good today. He felt like he could take whatever the world had to throw at him. 'If life gives you lemons,' he thought, 'Make lemonade.'

_Issho__ ame ni nureru koto no nai hito nanteiru no ka?  
Douse itsuka ha nureru dattara,  
ZUBU nureni natte SHAANPUU demoshou ka._

_Is there anyone who will never be dampened by the rain?  
If you're going to get wet sometimes anyway,  
Why don't we don't just get soaking wet and shampoo._

It was a gloomy day, despite the way he was feeling. It wasn't so bad, though, because nothing could crush what he was feeling. For once, it felt like no one was following him. He was . . . safe. Safe with the gray clouds above him to protect him. Like a watchful guardian.

The 16 year old was looking forward today, instead of down at the ground. Everything was going to be okay . . . well, for now, anyway. It was Saturday, so everyone was off. Johnny knew what that meant—playing football and messing around.

And today, that sounded really, really good.

He didn't know what time it was, because the clock in his room had been smashed during a fight between his parents one time. Johnny couldn't tell what time it was by how sunny it was, because it was cloudy. But that didn't stop him. The only thing that worried him was if he disturbed Darry, which was kind of unlikely, because he would usually be up pretty early. Even though, he wasn't so used to coming to the Curtis' house like this. He didn't want to drop his troubles on them . . .

The 16 year old pushed the door open slightly and peeked in. Steve was sleeping on the couch, and there was a really good smell coming from the kitchen. He didn't know whether to go in or not, until a voice pretty much told him what to do.

"You goin' in, kid, or what?" Johnny jumped a bit, and quickly spun around, only to see Two-Bit, standing there with the usual goofy grin plastered on his face. "Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that, I forgot," he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I don't know 'bout you, but I ain't gonna stand out here all day!"

Two-Bit opened the door wide open and held it for Johnny, who crept in quietly. He didn't want to disturb anyone, and so far, he hadn't . . . until Two-Bit slammed the door. 'Two-Bit!"

The older boy just looked at him. "What?"

"Two-Bit, is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me, and Johnnycakes, too!"

Darry's head appeared from the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, hey," he said, probably wondering why Johnny was there in the first place. He had a worried look on his face, so Johnny decided to tell him that everything was okay.

"Hey, Darry, uh, I couldn't go back to sleep, so . . . I came here."

Darry just nodded, hoping that Johnny was telling the truth, and then went back to cooking. "I was wonderin' why you were here so early!" Two-Bit grinned, and this time, Johnny managed a smile back.

_"Ashita tenki ni naare."_

_Nanka__ kanashii koto attan nara, sono tsurasasa, hanbun kudasai.  
Tanoshiikattan nara, sono egao dake de ii desukara.  
BAFARIN mitai na koishouze.  
Tte koto._

_"I hope it will be sunny tomorrow."_

_If there was anything sad, give me half of the pain, please.  
If there was anything happy, all I want is this smile.  
That's all._

Johnny watched as one by one, all of the gang piled in. Soda yawned, sitting down at the table. He blinked sleepily, and then noticed that Johnny was there. "Hey, Johnnycakes," he greeted, waving, which caused him to almost knock over his glass of chocolate milk.

"Careful, Soda," Darry warned, and Soda just nodded, not really hearing him.

Dally ruffled Johnny's hair from behind. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Johnny nodded. It seemed like everyone was asking him that today! But the truth was that he was fine. Perfectly fine. He really wanted to tell Ponyboy his dream, but he wasn't exactly up yet.

"Get up, Pony, get up!" Two-Bit jumped up and down on his bed.

'Two-Bit, leave me alone . . ."

"Get up, Pony, get up!"

"Two-Bit . . . !"

The 16 year old greaser poked his head into Ponyboy's room, watching as Two-Bit harassed him to get out of bed. "Hey, Ponyboy," he called, which made Ponyboy sit up in bed, also making Two-Bit fall off, landing on his back.

"Ow! You could've warned me before doing something like that!"

Ponyboy yawned. "I just though I heard Johnny . . ."

"You did!"

"I'm right here," Johnny grinned a bit, walking into his room.

Two-Bit wagged a finger at Ponyboy. "See? I told you!"

"Get outta here!" Ponyboy threw a pillow at Two-Bit, making him run out of the room. He looked back at Johnny. "Hey, man, what's goin' on?"

"Er, nothin', just couldn't sleep," Johnny replied.

"But guess what?"

_"Kimi ni shiawase are."  
Ore mo hounto ha ne, isshonatte kono mama nemuchaitai kedo,  
Ikanakyan nee basho ga arukara, hitoashi okakini oitomasuruyo.  
Gokigen you._

_"I hope that you will be happy."  
To say the truth I also want to be together with you just sleeping like this  
but, I have a place that I must go, so I'm gonna go one step ahead of you.  
Have a nice day._

"Really? Cool dream," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah . . . it is . . . a cool dream."

Soda poked his head into the room, "You gonna come out here and eat or'm I gonna have to eat all of it for m'self?" He didn't look as sleepy as he did when Johnny first came in, but he looked more hungry this time.

Pony got up. "You'd better not, I'm starved."

So this time, they were all joined around the table, and everything was . . . silent for once. Dead silent. But it wasn't that bad, because Johnny knew that you didn't really have to talk to hang out with people, especially people you'd give your life for. After a while, though, Dally decided to break the silence. "So, how're you doin', kid?" he asked Johnny.

"Fine."

"Good for you, kid."

_Mayou__ koto nakare.__ Hirumu koto nakare. Me wo sorasu koto nakare.  
Utagau koto nakare. Kanashimu koto nakare. Tachidomaru koto nakare._

_Don't be indecisive. Don't be afraid. Don't turn your eyes away.  
Don't suspect. Don't be sad. Don't stop._

"Good for you."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I couldn't think of a better way to end it. So, there you go . . . took me a while, but here it is.

Please don't flame me! x x;

-dies-


End file.
